


Reindeer Games

by ladylillianrose



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Antlers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eggnog, F/M, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor host a Christmas party with friends from both Midgard and Asgard in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tearsheet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsheet/gifts).



> Mischief and Mistletoe 2013 work for Tearsheet. Just a fluffy holiday piece, since so much of our wonderful ship is tears and angst! Hope you enjoy it!

Loki rolled his eyes, how on Midgard had Thor managed to convince him to come? They didn't even celebrate Christmas, but ever since Jane had explained it to Thor he had thrown himself into the traditions wholeheartedly, which apparently included throwing a Christmas party.

At least he was able to hide in a corner of the room and remain undisturbed by the guests. Though most of them were willing to give him a wide berth anyway, all too aware of what he was capable of.

“So much for being left alone,” he thought, as Jane caught his eye and joined him. “We really are glad you made it Loki,” she smiled at him.

He inclined his head in acknowledgment, “I suppose I have you to thank for the ridiculous helm Thor is currently wearing?”

Jane giggled, her eyes following his line of vision to Thor who was wearing a Santa hat and entertaining some of their guests.

“Brother! Jane! Come join us,” Thor called enthusiastically as he spotted them.

Loki sighed and drained his glass and slowly made his way over to Thor. He really did look ridiculous the thought bringing a grin to Loki's face.

“Red really does suit you,” he said flicking his fingers at the ball on the end of the hat.

“Ah but I have procured one for you as well brother!” and before Loki could protest he felt Thor place

something on his head.

Jane snorted and turned away to attempt to compose herself, while Thor grinned broadly. “There! Now you are appropriately attired for the celebration!”

Loki glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall and scoffed, of course Thor would have selected these for him.

“Looking good there Rudolph,” Darcy smirked as she took a picture of him. 

Loki reached up and removed the antlers, despite Thor's protests that they suited him. He moved to sit on a nearby sofa and observe the festivities.

Fandral was “accidentally” catching unsuspecting women under a sprig of mistletoe, evidence of both his fortunes and misfortunes on his face.

Volstagg was at the dining room table where several people were urging him to try their “homemade” holiday treats.

Hogun stood stoically in the corner, keeping a constant watch on the guests and his friends.

That only left the Lady Sif, who upon returning from the kitchen with a drink, joined Loki on the sofa.

“I see Thor managed to coax you into joining the Midgardian festivities,” she said taking a drink and grimacing at the taste. “Ugh, I don't know what is so festive about such a vile drink.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, “What concoction are you drinking?”

“Something called Eggnog,” she offered him the offending glass.

He sniffed at it, and took a small sip, his lip curling up in disgust at the taste.

“See I told you,” Sif laughed taking the glass back. “Darcy!” she grabbed her arm as she walked by, “what exactly is eggnog?”

Darcy laughed, “It's a holiday drink! Only available at this time of year!”

“I'm not surprised considering the taste,” Loki said wryly.

“Did you put the alcohol in it?”

Sif shook her head.

Darcy scoffed, “Well no wonder you don't like the taste. Give it here and I'll fix it for you.” She grabbed Sif's glass and wandered off.

Loki raised his eyebrows at Sif who shrugged, “Couldn't possibly make it taste any worse.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I think I've had my fill of holiday cheer for the evening,” Loki said getting up to leave.

“I'll walk out with you,” Sif said standing up and stretching.

Loki shrugged and gestured for her to proceed him. They made their way to the door and grabbed their coats.

“Well well, look who got caught under the mistletoe!” Darcy smirked, pointing above them.

Loki and Sif glanced up and noticed the mistletoe hanging from the door frame.

“Come now brother, Sif you must kiss, it's tradition!” Thor said his eyes twinkling.

“I do not have—“ Sif was cut off by the feel of Loki's lips on her's. She stood still for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Before she could react Loki pulled away blushing.

“I...ummm,” Loki stammered looking anywhere but at Sif, before squaring his shoulders and heading out the door.

Sif quickly ran after him, “Loki, wait!” she called.

“Leave me alone Sif. Go back and enjoy the party,” he said shoving his hands in his pockets and increasing his pace.

“Dammit Loki, will you stop and listen to me!” Sif yelled letting out a frustrated breathe of air.

He'd made it halfway across the courtyard before Sif caught up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.

“Odin's beard, Loki! You didn't have to run off!”

He shrugged her off, “What do you want Sif?” his tone betraying the hurt that his face would not. “I think you've made your feelings perfectly clear tonight. So if you don't mind...”

Sif grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him towards her, “Loki. Shut up,” she growled, pressing her lips against his.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and smirked as she felt him settle his hands on her hips.

He pulled away breathless, “Sif...what...”

She held her finger to his lips to quiet him. “You caught me off guard. If you think for a moment that I don't want to always kiss you...” She was cut off by Loki's lips once again, this time there was no restraint.

He bit her bottom lip, drawing a gasp from her as she kissed back with equal fervor. He trailed kisses along her jawline, moving to nibble her earlobe, causing her to shiver against him and moan his name.

“As much as I'm enjoying this,” Loki pulled back from her to catch his breath. “Perhaps we should move this someplace warmer and with less of an audience?”

Sif looked puzzled before turning to see Darcy, Thor and Jane all huddled by the front door, watching them.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. They waved at the trio and quickly disappeared from view as Loki spirited them away.

“Merry Christmas you two!” Darcy yelled out as they disappeared.

The three of them headed back inside to the party, but stopped when Jane noticed something hanging above them.

Where the mistletoe had been earlier, there now hung a pair of reindeer antlers.


End file.
